Viaje en el tiempo
by 2nalu1234
Summary: En la epoca en donde el reino de Kouka empieza a ser fundado los quatro guerreros que posseen el poder de los dioses dragones encuentran a una chica llamada Yona quien no recuerda absolutamente nada sobre quien es. Por otra parte cierto grupo de hambrientos empieza una busqueda para viajar al pasado y encontrar a cierta princesa.


**PROLOGO**

\- Tengo hambre, Quiero comer. - Dijo cierto Ouryuu de larga melena rubia mientras se frotaba hambriento la tripa con expresión cansada. Zeno miró ceñudo a sus tres compañeros quienes lo ignoraron por completo. - No esta bien ignorar al hermano pequeño. - Se volvió a quejar inflando sus cachetes de manera muy infantil.

Los cuatro guerreros dragones volvían hacia el castillo Hiryuu después de haber visitado las aldeas que se empezaban a formar en el reino que su rey había construido y tras varias horas caminando el menor de los dragones ya se empezaba a quejar para exasperación de los demás.

\- Seiryuu ves alguna taverna o posada cerca?. - Preguntó el Hakuryuu llamado Guen sabiendo que si Zeno insistía mucho para ir a comer su compañero de larga melena verde y de poca paciencia empezaría una discusión.

El Seiryuu mejor conocido como Abi iba a contestar cuando de repente los cuatro se tensaron al sentir como la sangre que corría por sus venas empezaba a calentarse y sintieron como si algo los llamara. Algo que venía de un bosque que tenían a su derecha alejado del camino que seguían.

\- S-sentís esto? Es una llamada del rey?. - Preguntó Guen a sus compañeros no muy seguro de que era lo que los llamaba ya que se sentía como si fuera Hiryuu pero sabia que el rey se encontraba en el castillo. - Seiryuu ves algo? - Preguntó a su amigo peliazul pero este ya había echado a correr a gran velocidad adentrándose en el bosque con una mirada decidida.

\- AH! Es el rey verdad?! Pero ese tonto no se encontraba en el castillo!? Maldición!. - Gruñó el Ryokuryu mejor conocido como Shu-Ten para hechar a correr siguiendo a su compañero peliazul y siendo seguido por Zeno y Guen.

Los cuatro dragones corrieron durante minutos sin cansarse ni siquiera un poco y esquivando los arboles y demás obstáculos de la naturaleza con gran agilidad y rapidez hasta que el Seiryuu quien iba por delante se detuvo en seco causando que Zeno quien había adelantado a sus dos compañeros chocara con su espalda de manera muy cómica.

\- Dios mi hozico!. Gimió Zeno frotandose la nariz adolorido mientras Seiryuu ni se inmutaba y miraba fijamente algo a sus pies.

Pronto llegaron Guen y Shu-ten quienes rieron al ver a Zeno lloriqueando pero callaron al ver lo que había encontrado el Seiryuu.

Una chica

Una hermosa chica que poseía una corta melena rojiza que les resultaba muy familiar y que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. La chica era joven, debía de tener unos dieciséis años y vestía una capa oscura que ocultaba su cuerpo. De alguna forma lo supieron, no entendieron como ni porque pero la sangre de su cuerpo reconocía a Hiryuu en ella.

Abi se agacho antes que el resto y aparto con delicadeza los mechones rojizos que ocultaban medio rostro de la chica dejando ver su hermoso rostro que se encontraba bastante pálido y además con ojeras.

\- Tiene mucha fiebre, hay que darse prisa. - Dijo Abi agarrando a la chica en brazos para tendérsela a Shu-ten quien seguía algo sorprendido por el aspecto de la chica que de alguna forma le causaba algo de calor en el pecho. - Shu-ten adelántate y llévala al castillo para que la atiendan, y date prisa, no le queda mucho tiempo. - Dijo Abi frunciendo el ceño mientras Zeno y Guen miraban fijamente a la chica.

\- Ah! Está despertando!. - Dijo Zeno señalando a la chica quien empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos con un expresión de dolor y cansancio en su rostro. A causa de su condición no pudo abrirlos del todo pero los chicos pudieron ver sus hermosos ojos color violeta que eran idénticos a los del rey Hiryuu por lo que todos ellos ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa al verlos.

Por otra parte la chica pelirroja solo podía ver borroso a causa de su estado pero pudo distinguir un cabello azul y unos hermosos ojos amarillos que conocía muy bien.

\- Shin-ah. - Dijo la chica con dificultado mirando a Abi quien se tensó al oírla hablar. - Shin-ah, siento mucho frío, voy a morir?. - Dijo ella con voz temblorosa a causa del frió que sentía mientras empezaba a llorar. - No quiero morir todavía, quiero seguir con vosotros, sois mi familia. - Dijo ella llorando.

\- Tranquila señorita, estará bien, se lo prometo. - Dijo sonriendo Zeno acariciando a Yona con cuidado por lo que esta lo miró sin dejar de llorar. - Usted aguante un poco mas de acuerdo? - Dijo este sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Z-zeno gracias. - Dijo ella devolviendo-le la sonrisa antes de caer otra vez inconsciente.

\- La conoces Zeno? . -Preguntó Guen quien por el momento se había mantenido callado mirando a su hermano menor quien se veía bastante confundido tras haber escuchado su nombre en los labios de esa chica.

\- No. - Dijo Zeno adoptando una expresión seria. - Pero de alguna forma siento ganas de llorar al verla en estas condiciones y no entiendo porque. - Dijo este frunciendo el ceño algo confundido por sus emociones hacia una desconocida.

\- Esto no importa ahora! Ryokuryu llevatela rápido!. - Dijo Abi cansado de perder tiempo cuando la vida de la chica corría peligro ya que tal y como había dicho Zeno el también tenía ganas de llorar al ver a esa desconocida sufriendo.

\- Callete Seiryuu no me des ordenes!. - Bramó molesto Shu-ten pero igualmente agarró en brazos a la chica y al sentir el frío que transmitía la apretó fuerte contra el intentando transmitirle algo de calor para después saltar por los aires para dirigirse al castillo Hiryuu lo mas rápido que podía mientras de vuelta en el bosque los otros tres dragones restantes retomaron la vuelta hacia el camino pero esta vez corriendo.

\- Esta chica te llamo Shin-ah no?!. - Dijo Guen sin dejar de correr viendo al Seiryuu. - No sería muy raro confundir a alguien pero tu aspecto es único, no te parece extraño? . - Dijo Guen refiriéndose a que no habían hombres con el cabello azul y con los ojos del Seiryuu.

\- Que me llame como quiera, no importa. - Dijo simplemente Abi sin dejar de correr preocupado por la chica. - Me preocupa mas la salud de la chica, el quien es, el porque nos sentimos así con ella, el porque es identica a el rey y el porque ella conocía al Ouryuu. - Dijo este seriamente.

\- Cierto, es como si fuera el rey pero en chica guapa. - Dijo Zeno sonriendo esquivando un arbol que por poco le golpea. - Sea como sea, lo importante por ahora es salvarla, quien es y que relacion tiene con el rey y con nosotros ya lo descubriremos


End file.
